


A Little Mischief in an Alley

by Spazlady2002



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, date, i dont know what i was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/pseuds/Spazlady2002
Summary: A date and some fun after





	A Little Mischief in an Alley

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously, do not know what I was thinking when I wrote this. Really I dont. I wrote this so long a go I forgot what I was doing with it. Figured I might as well post it

The night was clear; you could see every star in the sky. There was another break in the war so Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy had decided to go to the movies. The movie had just let out and they were making their way back to the safe house they shared with the other three Gundam pilots. 

"Man that was a great movie." Duo said as he took Heero’s hand and interlaced their fingers, paying no attention to other people looking at them with disgust on their face.

Heero looked down at their hands and then up at the people who were looking. Some were disgusted and some were happy to see two boys in love and not caring what other people thought.

Then he looked at Duo, "There could have been more explosions and a lot more creative thought." Heero said as he pulled Duo into a nearby alley. 

"But it did have one good thing going for It." he replied as he pushed Duo up against a wall. 

Duo grinned. "And that would be??" Duo asked as Heero ground his hips against Duo’s, bringing their erections to rub against the fabric of their jeans.

"The fact that Bruce Willis was in the movie," Heero said and nuzzled Duo’s ear and inhaling the vanilla spice that was all Duo. The smell of Duo was driving Heero mad with desire.

"Mm, there is that." Duo replied as Heero’s hands began roaming over his body. "Kuso, Heero. What are you doing?" Duo asked as he looked around them to make sure that they were alone in the alleyway. 

"What does it look like?" Heero asked as his hands reached the front of Duo’s black pants and began unbuttoning the buttons. 

"It looks like you’re trying to fuck me in an alley." Duo said softly as Heero’s hands finished unbuttoning and reached inside to rub Duo’s hard cock through his smiley face boxers.

"Then I guess that’s what I'm doing." Heero replied. 

"I would prefer a bed." Duo replied, but brought their mouths together in a clash of tongues and rushed breath.

"I know, but you can make do. There’s more space than the cockpit of a Gundam." Heero said when they broke apart for breath. Duo’s moan echoed off the walls of the alley as Heero pulled his hard shaft out of its confines. 

Heero began stroking him as Duo’s head fell forward and stayed on Heero’s shoulder. "Like that?" Heero asked as Duo moved his hips for more friction. 

Duo snorted, "Need you ask." he replied as Heero released him, pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees then turned him around to face the wall. Duo placed his hands on either side of his head on the wall.

Heero brought his hand up and put it in front of Duos mouth, "Lick." Heero ordered. Duo began licking Heero’s fingers until they were all wet, then Heero slid his wet hand down to Duos ass and began to slowly stretching him.

First one finger then a second then a third, with three fingers Heero stretched Duo as he searched for Duo’s sweat spot. When he found it he applied enough pressure to send doing gasping for breath. "This is gonna hurt. No lube." Heero mumbled into Duo’s ear as he unzipped himself with one hand and pulled himself free of the black silk boxers, pulled his fingers free of Duo with his wet hand and used some of his pre-cum to lube his erection before he slowly slid home inside Duo. "Gomen," Heero whispered.

Duo held his breath and bit his bottom lip so that he did not cry out. The pleasure and pain was always intense when they didn’t have any kind of lube. "I know." was all Duo could muster as Heero seated himself to the hilt. 

Heero waited for Duo to adjust to him before he slowly pulled out and then just as slowly pushed back in.

Duo whimpered a little in from the slow entry and then gasped as his lover around and took a hold of his erection and began stroking it and then the angle of Heero’s thrusts made the pain quickly fade to pure pleasure. Soon Duo was pushing back each time Heero pulled back, trying to get more friction, "Please." Duo begged. 

"Please what?" Heero asked as he stopped, waited for Duo to answer him. 

"Let me cum, Heero. Please." Duo begged. 

"Not yet." Heero replied and then slowly began again, but this time not giving the needed attention to Duo’s cock. Duo whimpered, thrusting back harder so that he could bring himself to release. 

After a few minutes, Heero took pity on Duo and began stroking Duo’s cock again, but this time much faster and harder. Duo’s body tightened around Heero as Duo cried out in pleasure and came all over the wall in front of him.

Heero gave into the demand of his body and came deep inside his lover, then lend forward and kissed Duo’s neck and laid his head on his shoulder to catch his breath. 

Duo leaned back against Heero as his shaking hands slowly put himself back in his boxers and pants when Heero pulled out of him.

Heero put himself back in his pants then, "If…this…is…what…happens…at the…movies…then…we…should…come…more often." Duo panted his breathing ragged. 

Heero just grunted as Duo turned around to face his lover and then took a hold of Heero’s face and kissed him, when they broke apart Duo smiled "Let’s stop by the store and buy some whipped cream and chocolate syrup." Duo subjected. 

"Hai," Heero said, when their breathing was back to normal they left the alley like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

@*-Arigatou-*@


End file.
